


I always get my prey

by gothelmatisse, MarziDocs



Category: overwatch
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Vampire/Vampire Hunter AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothelmatisse/pseuds/gothelmatisse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarziDocs/pseuds/MarziDocs
Summary: A short story I wrote for an artwork of mine with the help of Marzipan!!! Thank you so much for the beta read and rewrite it for me! I never would have been able to finish this work without you.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A short story I wrote for an artwork of mine with the help of Marzipan!!! Thank you so much for the beta read and rewrite it for me! I never would have been able to finish this work without you.

Feet on stone, frantic breathing, and the sound of struggling fill the air. Down goes a dresser, then a table, a game of cat and mouse between two women has erupted in the lonely castle nestled deep in the woods.

Angela stops at the balcony, her back knocking into the railing. This is the end, she has nowhere else to run, the only option is to jump. Her night gown is a mess right now, the chest torn, frayed bits held up by the pressure of her arms against her bare skin. Angela crosses her free hands up to her shoulders, conscious of the fact that she’s in a very terrible situation. Once a predator, she is now the prey. And like any prey, her numb body is frozen as the hunter stalks her.

“Like it or not! you’re going to help me catch all of your vampire friends in this land.” There she was, Fareeha Amari, the woman who arrested Angela's still heart ever further.

“What if I don’t want to?” Angela tried to counter. Though Fareeha knows she's just trying to be tough, her shaking voice has already betrayed her.

Fareeha chuckles and shakes her head like one would at a child, this was far from what Angela expected from the hunter. She thought her to be more cut-throat, quick to finish a job. Though it seemed it didn't matter, as in a flash Fareeha grabs Angela’s throat, and with the speed and leverage she had, pushed Angela to half kneel against the railing's columns. With her other hand, Fareeha gripped the back of her head, fingers woven in her hair to pull down and force her to look up.

“Oh I’m sorry ma’am! Did I ask for your consent?” She sneered, cocky grin pulling into a deep frown of disgust. 

Angela's knees had nearly buckled, braced to try and keep her as upright as she could manage. Though it was difficult, the thick ring that Fareeha wore was pressed into her neck, searing like a fresh branding iron. Angela hisses instinctively as Fareeha drags her body close to her, the hunter’s face and her dominating golden eyes so close sent shivers up Angela's spine. She couldn't give Fareeha a leg up on her, even forced nearly to her knees, so she tried still to turn to tide. She grabs the wrist of the hand around her throat, her painted and filed nails digging into Fareeha’s arm, putting little cuts into her sleeve.

“Look at you! I wouldn’t use those cute little fangs on me if I were you.” Fareeha mocks her, patronizing grin returning. 

“What do you want from me?” Angela chanced, breath wheezy from the grip around her throat. Thank god she didn't actually need to breathe, or else the hunter would have sent her unconscious seconds ago.

“Didn’t I make myself clear? Betray your friends or die! Choose wisely.” Die or cause the deaths of others, a choice Angela had been faced with before.

She thinks about all the vampires Fareeha could be talking about. They are not her friends, there is nothing close to her in this world. She had far more humanity, far more compassion than the clans she had seen before. She is completely alone, without a clan or group to protect her, but she hates this hunter’s audacity, to come here, invade her territory, her house, and threaten her. She doesn’t want to submit… yet Angela knows exactly why she chose her. Angela is just a lonely vampire distancing herself from the others, to find some sort of way out from this curse that didn't include death. She joined the others only when necessary, attended their horrid meeting every year just to not get into trouble. She excuses herself by her interest in medicine and science so they can leave her alone. And now, this fucking woman. Angela knows she isn’t just a human being or any normal hunter. She is a vampire hunter, chosen by the old witches with strength running in her blood. To eradicate an unwilling creature that the old witches accidentally created so long ago. As if she had ever wanted to be a vampire, as if she asked for this cursed life. Angela had always been good, she had never wanted trouble, but those who thought her existence to be a sin itself, they always seemed to find her no matter where she hid.

With Angela stuck in her thoughts, Fareeha counted down the seconds she had left to give her. Fareeha is not an impatient person, playing with this woman is a good way to kill time, but she was taking too long by now. With the bloodsucker's time up, she lifts Angela into the air, her feet dangling where she once stood.

"What are you doing?!" Angela squawked, legs kicking fruitlessly in the air and against Fareeha's chest. Angela could guess what was coming next, could feel it in her frozen blood. The hunter pushed her beyond the railing, ground going from a few feet away to several yards, her only saving grace from gravity being the hand still around her neck. Angela tried to fight back, she tried to kick and scratch her, but that ring the hunter is wearing drained all of her inhuman strength. Now her body dangles mid-air, mercy only to the hunter who had no qualm of killing her. Angela holds on to Fareeha’s arm as her life depended on it, hoping she could at least wrench herself back onto the balcony if the hunter let go. She looks down to the ground, forced to strain as the grip to her throat still kept her head upwards. It’s not very high for a vampire, of course, only two floors, but she doesn’t know if she can manage to bear the pain of impact. She may not die from it, but she had never experienced anything too physically traumatizing before. 

"Please!" She begged in a gasp. "I just want to be a doctor, I don't want to be a vampire, just let me be! I don't hurt anyone!" She pleased, looking back to Fareeha, hoping her desperateness would sway something within the hunter. 

Still, seconds passed and nothing changed, she knew she had to try more. "Throwing me off a balcony won't kill me, you know?" She tried, hoping she'd at least have a chance to run away on land, than try to mitigate any damage from hitting the ground.

“Oh I know! But it’s fun, and you'll look like shit for a few minutes.” The hunter countered, no sympathy in her heart for the vampire.

“Fuck you! Let me go!”

“Yes ma’am!”

Fareeha's fingers released themselves from the grooves they had squeezed into Angela's throat, and without the force keeping her in place, Angela plummeted from the balcony to the ground.

The impact was worse than what Angela expected. She expected maybe a bounce, perhaps a bit of drag, a tree branch she could slow herself on, but there was nothing, impacting the ground with all the force and speed she accumulated in the air. Though as promised, it hadn't killed her, though Angela was no less winded nor pained, and doubly obvious so by the groan that spilled from her lips. She craned her neck up to see Fareeha framed against the vastness of space, staring down at her from the balcony with that damn smirk on her amused face, as if watching her writhe in pain on the ground was funny. Now that made Angela's blood boil, but she could feel the shift of broken bones, and knew she couldn't just jump to her feet and race up to toss Fareeha off in turn. She tried to shout at Fareeha, but it only came out a husky wheeze. At least her effort wasn't all a waste, Fareeha can feel her anger up on the balcony, even if it wasn't all that effective to Fareeha. It took a few tries for Angela's voice to return, labored and pained, but no less angry.

“I’m gonna tear your fucking throat out!”

“I doubt you could, ma’am! You don’t stand a chance against me.” Fareeha laughs, resting her arms on the balcony ledge. Unable to move, Angela let herself lay out on the ground, where after a minute then two, she could feel her bones knitting back together, but she still did not have the ability to get back up. Since it seemed it'd take longer than a few seconds for Angela to be better, Fareeha took the opportunity to toss her legs over the edge and jump down to the vampire. Landing next to where Angela had impacted, she shifted her feet and couched down to meet her. 

“Stop pretending! Get up!” Fareeha demanded, planting her foot on her hip and pushing to roll her over.

“I can’t.” Angela moaned. 'Her ring, it's killing me,' Angela thought. With it near, she felt human again. What spell or blessing did it hold to make her feel so terrible? Blood pooled in Angela's mouth, dark and aged, she spits it out onto the ground. The feeling the ring gave her was unbearable, she wound her arms around herself and turned over, hoping that facing away would diminish some of the weakness coursing through her. Fareeha was the last thing Angela wanted to see, she just wanted a good rest and try to recover from the terrible fall. 

For Fareeha, she was thinking that perhaps she had done too much. 'Alright, maybe that's enough bad cop, you have to treat your prisoner nicer to get testimony from them.’ Fareeha stooped down to pick Angela up, an arm under the knees and an arm around her back, Fareeha intended to carry her to her room so she could rest and wait for her bones to heal. What Fareeha didn’t expect was to feel the vampire sobbing in her chest, Fareeha froze a little, her heart throbbed for a second, and then she smirked.

“Oh! I’m sorry, did I make you cry, ma’am?”

“Why do you have to treat me like this…” Angela hushed into her chest. Fareeha puzzled at the question. Why? Why did she treat her so poorly? She knew why she wasn't being nice, at least, who was ever nice to a vampire? Angela's upset did not sway her, and though she was still confused, she still managed to mock her. 

“Then I have to treat you like what? Educate me.” They had done enough chattering, Fareeha busied herself with carrying Angela around to the front of the castle and in the busted doors to locate her room. Every jostle got Angela whimpering or crying out again, but she still had the ability to respond. 

“If you wanted my help, you just had to ask.”

Fareeha couldn't help but laugh, she truly was amusing.

“Just ask? No one asks a vampire to kill her fellow vampire.”

“They are no fellows of mine, they are not my friends, I don’t have any friends.”

Fareeha just simply 'oh'ed in response, letting the conversation die there. Well, that just made her job easier, even if she had to rough up the poor girl to get it. Now quiet, the only sound was Fareeha's feet on the stone floor and the timid sobbing sound Angela left in Fareeha’s chest, Fareeha could only hold her tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela reflects on the night before, and where her life will go next now that she is indebted to the Hunter.

Fareeha was stronger than most humans, that was true, but it was still taxing to carry a fully grown woman up several flights of stairs, down a few hallways, and finally to the vampire’s bedroom to dump her into bed for her to rest. It was almost comical, the downy comforter far too fluffy for the woman, Angela was half-sunk into it like she was tossed into a snowbank.

  
“There, now you can heal up, ma’am.” Fareeha brushed off her hands and watched on as Angela groaned and wriggled into a marginally more comfortable position. That didn’t stop from her glaring daggers at Fareeha though, looking all the world like an overly pampered cat who very much just wanted some freedom.

Now with her arms free, Fareeha could take a look around the room. Even with being a mess from their mad chase, Fareeha could see the mess that was there beforehand. Perhaps she’d be useful for once, moving to the dresser that had been pushed over and carefully pulling it back up to its feet, draping her arm down the front to keep the drawers closed. The knick knacks that were on top had been tossed around the room, but she saw no glass, so she left those for the vampire to clean up later. A quick walk to the other side of the room set her before the balcony and its glass doors. It was no effort to pull them shut, they didn’t need more of the cold night air blowing in. 

Now with nothing else to do and their conversation long dead, Fareeha took a seat in one of the plush reading chairs around the room, only having to clear a tall stack of books first. That seemed to be a bit of a theme, stacks and stacks of thick hard-cover books, smaller novels, the occasional giant textbook filled the room. Seems the vampire was a bit of a reader. Peering over to one stack gave her an idea of her theme, they were all medical textbooks in one way or another. Human anatomy, organs and their actions, a book of medicine, another of plantlife. She caught the occasional anti-vampire text, how to ward away vampires, ways to kill a vampire, Fareeha could only guess why she was so interested in medicine and her own kind.

With her interest thoroughly waning, Fareeha turned in her chair to stare at Angela, who occasionally squirmed or lifted a limb, either to get comfortable or better help her bones reset. It’d be a good few hours before she was back to normal, but Fareeha needed a nap before morning anyway.

It was actually quite nice to simply be relaxing. No talking, no arguing, no trying to figure out some big plan. Though, that doesn't last for long, as Fareeha turns and meets Angela with lidded, bored eyes and a growing smirk.

"So, barbells huh?"

"Shut up!!" Angela immediately squawked, her hands crossing over her chest protectively. "That's enough out of you, unless you're offering to make this up to me, get out!" Her hand lashed out beside her to the bedside table. A book followed her demand, hard-cover novel spinning through the air to thwack uselessly into the wall beside the chair. Looks like the vampire didn’t have all that great of an aim. Still, Fareeha was happy to leave her alone, and with the threat of more books coming, Fareeha hustled from the room and down the stairs, laughing to herself. If the vampire was going to be so aggressive even when mostly incapacitated, she could fill her time while the bloodsucker healed. In fact, perhaps she’d review the hours prior, it always did her well to see what she could have done better.

\---

Angela woke blearily, squirming and stretching in her bed. She felt far better than she had when she dozed off, perhaps she was all healed up. She lifted her arms and moved them above above her, feeling where they twinged and where they were quiet. She did the same for her legs, able to pull them into her chest, and with her four limbs good as new, she tried to sit up, but was rewarded with a stab of pain for her troubles. Alright, her ribs were not healed, duly noted. Still, she had to get up and at least change her clothes, she’d have to roll out of bed for that, or at least sit up with more care. 

It didn’t take much brain power to recognize that the hunter wasn’t here either, perhaps she recognized the presence of the solar stone and what it did to Angela. She hoped she had left entirely, though she doubted that well enough. In fact, she was probably just hiding out somewhere, waiting to pounce on Angela if she tried to run off herself.

Without adrenaline, exhaustion creeped in its place. She did not like the thought of the hunter off in her castle, stalking about. It made her feel like some small prey animal. She was a rabbit in a den of wolves, and she desperately wanted to at least know where the hunter was.

\------

_ Angela sits at her desk, absorbed in the myriad of textbooks she had opened and scattered around her desk. She had been like this for the past two days at least, sometimes she just wanted to give up and throw in the towel, accept this curse and live until she could not bear it. After all, she had only been a vampire for ten years, immortality was sometimes a gift, it might be a chance for her to seek a cure, to heal more people, certainly, but sometimes she was just so tired of it all. She had spent the last 10 years absorbed in her work, even if she believed that she could create and use the magic of the witches by herself, would it even be worth it? _

_ The knock on the door startled Angela out of her daze. Rarely did people pass by here, so any visitor was a nice treat for the lonely woman. How strange that she had not heard their footsteps from afar as she normally could, even deep in her castle as she was. Maybe someone needs help, Angela knew well that she could control her thirst long enough to tend to any visitor. She could give them a place to stay for the night, in exchange for a "meal", Angela felt not too bad, it was an exchange in the visitor’s favor. _

_ It was a short trip out of her study and to her front door, peering through the peephole to see just who was there. She always had to be careful, men were always harder to trust, but through the small hole, the dim light of the outside torches illuminated a tall woman's figure. Angela sighed in relief, gently opening the door. _

_ “Good evening ma’am! I was on my way to the city when it got dark, I would be grateful if I could rest here for the night, may I enter?” The guest dropped her hat to her chest and politely bowed to Angela. Short, tightly curled black hair hanging over her shoulders and into her face, a symbol that Angela vaguely recognized was tattooed under the stranger’s right eye once she pulled up. _

_ Angela felt something different as soon as she opened the door. But she did not have time to find out as the strangely attractive guest was still waiting for her consent to enter. Angela guessed that she was not an ordinary person. Realizing she was staring for a long time, Angela laughed sheepishly. _

__

_ "Of course, please come in! Forgive me, I rarely have guests stop by, so I’m not used to greeting folk at the door, let me help you hang up your hat.” Angela extended a hand towards the charming lady in black, taking the hat from her and hanging it on a hook beside the door. She stepped to the side, gesturing to wave her new guest in. _

_ Only when she entered did Angela realize she was wearing a crossbow with a silver-threaded arrow bag on her back, and two pistols on her hips. Why was she so heavily armed? Angela shivered as she watched the guest take off the crossbow and put it on the line of hooks, the light from her chandelier twinkled against one of the silver-tipped arrows, gleaming threateningly as if it wanted to pierce out her eyes already. Suddenly, Angela felt far more insecure than she had only moments prior. _

_ Fareeha could feel her frightened soul, she would need to calm the vampire lest she bolt already, so she smiled and looked toward Angela. “Forgive me, ma’am, you must understand, a woman like me cannot travel alone without some protection. I apologize for concerning you.” _

_ Angela startled, but got a hold of herself quickly enough, shaking her head at her words. “I-I understand! Feel free to settle where you’d like! I don’t mind." Angela lied, but seeing the weapons off her person at least made her feel a bit better. Maybe she wouldn't use them with her in mind, at least, Angela hoped.  _

_ Fareeha still maintained a peaceful smile on her face, after leaving the crossbow neatly, she took off one of her gloves and brought a hand to Angela to shake. _

_ “My name is Fareeha Amari? And you, ma’am...? " _

_ Angela sighed in relief, what a charming and polite woman, she reached out and caught Fareeha's hand as she spoke. "I am Angela… aah?” Fareeha had clamped down, hand tight around her own, she tried to pull away, but Fareeha didn’t let go. She didn’t have time to question her either, as her hand quickly erupted with pain. What the hell was this, she screamed, her fangs instinctively extending at the pain. She twisted in her grip, blue eyes focusing on the thick silver ring on Fareeha's finger, which was burning the palm of her hand, the ring embedded with a solar stone. Panic raced in her cold veins, looking up to the woman in front of her, her peaceful face now far more stoic, only to see her eyes sharp like a knife, Angela struggled to pull back, but her grip was as hard as iron, with the ring. It burned like acid, etching the soft flesh of the palm of her hand. Angela regained her composure, she instinctively raised her hand to punch Fareeha to get rid of her restraint, but even with her inhuman speed she was caught by Fareeha, hand twisted down to her side. She is too strong for her. _

_ “Ah, ah!!! Don't even think about it!" _

_ "You-you’re a hunter?!" She finally realized, looking at Fareeha with panicked eyes. _

_ "What else could I be?” Fareeha smirked, her thumb gently rubbed the palm of Angela's hand she had just caught, a soft, searing hand with no combat experience. The hands that have never held a weapon. _

_ Angela gasped for breath trying her best to pull away and free herself from the hunter before her. Suddenly Fareeha let go of both hands and with her momentum she fell to the ground. It was no effort for Fareeha to walk over and grabbed Angela's hair and yank her up, but with the new leverage Angela grabbed Fareeha's shoulders and pulled in to bite her neck. Fareeha dodged aside and grabbed at Angela's dress, keeping her anchored long enough to slap her with the speed of a lightning strike against her cheek. Angela suddenly realized that this sudden weakness was not because of the hunter being too strong, but because she’d gotten weaker, weak like a human. _

_ “Be a good girl and do as I say! Maybe I’ll bother to spare your pitiful life.” Fareeha sneered. _

_ Well, the hunter would have to catch her first. _

\------

Angela subconsciously put her hands on her cheeks, then slid them down her neck. She knew she was healed, but the pain was hard to forget.

Angela started to review what the hunter told her last night, she worried that after she helped Fareeha catch all the vampires in the area, she will also face the same fate. She debated between running away or staying in agreement to make it clear she was harmless to the hunter. Maybe she could force her to pledge to spare her life, although the opportunity was extremely fragile, she could not find any reason to persuade the hunter to sympathize with her.

Angela climbed out of bed, crept to her balcony window, and looked outside. It was dark, she had probably slept the entire day. Her throat was starting to dry, she needed blood, her wounds of last night had drained her energy and she carefully watched reserves, an unusual thirst had fogged her mind. If she had her days right, tomorrow is the day Baptise sent blood to her. He did so every week to keep her from hunting some poor soul or butchering an animal to keep her going only a little bit longer. How utterly depressing, hungry and wounded, she wondered how far she could run from that hunter without being captured again. The road from her home to the city took more than two hours by carriage, but she was a supernatural being. She feared that she would sooner tear off the head of the first horse she came across than she would reach the small suburban town to find blood. 

Angela changed into another dress, one whose chest hadn’t been torn away from a fight, and trudges into her laboratory. She still has some of her prototype thirst quencher. Made of iron-rich plants, she was still theorizing what exactly of blood she needed. It wasn’t the protein nor the liquid, she happily ate and drank even though neither sustained her the same way blood did. It wasn’t the free-flowing nutrients, she could no longer stomach greens, only puked them up. Her new idea was the iron present in blood. Perhaps that kept her on her feet. But her current mixture wasn’t good enough, it’s use was temporary, for a day or two, sometimes only hours, and certainly not the week plus she could last with blood. 

“You’re awake? Feel better? ” Angela was startled by Fareeha's joking voice. She turned to see the hunter leaning against the doorframe of her lab. Angela froze subconsciously, leaning closer to the shelf behind her. 

"What are these things?" Fareeha looked around as she entered. She was amazed at the objects in the room, everything was in a chaotic order, bottles, books, paper and pens, and some strange shapes of metal, set in poorly carved handles: homemade tools.

"N-Nothing! Just the little things I’ve researched. I have most of my tinctures here, made to treat people."

“Oh! So you're not joking when you say you're a doctor.” Fareeha was really curious now. For the first time in her life, she witnessed the two concepts of healing and killing coexist in a vampire.

"Why would I lie to you?" Angela sighed.

"Who knows! What kind of thing wouldn't a vampire dare say? " Fareeha taunted playfully, sarcasm clear in her voice.

“Why do you think vampires are so different from humans? We are not all the same, we all have different ideals and morals!” She countered. Fareeha got her steamed quickly.

"Vampires aren’t all the same? Really?" Fareeha laughed, she took the leather waterskin from her hip, opened the lid, and approached her. The smell of fresh blood shot up Angela's nose, she was already starving, her fangs instinctively popped out, her eyes fixed on the leather bag in Fareeha's hand, wanting nothing more than to lean over and grab it. Fareeha's iron-hard hand grabbed her chin, and Angela was startled from her daze. She had stepped forward, even followed Fareeha a few steps to the center of the room. She had just lost control. It meant losing herself and her humanity, to be so hypnotized by the scent of blood. Fortunately for her, the hunter held her back with her ringless hand. She was not ready to bear any more pain right now.

Angela looked at Fareeha laughing at her, she knew how her mindless actions made the hunter view her. Angela turned her face to one side, she pushed Fareeha's hands away from her face and turned her back on her, trying to suppress the humiliation. Still, the hunger ate away at her, especially being so close to a meal, Angela gasped, she again hugged herself, her nails digging into the skin of her arms. 

Fareeha rolled her eyes at the sight. Breathing out a huff, every time Angela got depressed or angry, she just hugged herself like that. How pitiful. She doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry. She walked around to Angela’s front, removed one of Angela's hands from the cross they had over her chest, and shoved the leather bag into her hand.

"Drink." Fareeha said, Angela raised her head, Her eyes widened at Fareeha, hard to believe what she just did. She stared blankly at Fareeha for a moment, then at the leather bag in her hand.

"Drink! I still need you to be healthy to help me. Just some rabbit’s blood, from this morning. " Fareeha's voice is neither angry nor callus, as if she just casually explained, if Angela asked.

‘Duh, there's no way a hunter kills people to feed vampires.’ Angela moped. She wanted to protest the meal but her throat refused, hunger far overpowered impulsive and petty thinking. So, she lifted the waterskin and drained the blood in one breath.

Fareeha put her hands on hips as she watched Angela regain the blush on her pale skin. With a meal in her stomach and the danger Angela posed out subdued somewhat, Fareeha started to look around again. She’d lift a bottle from the shelf, or turn one until she could read the label, how interesting, the things she had around. She lifted one bottle to her face, squinting at the barely legible writing.

“Don’t touch my stuff!” Angela snatched the item from her hand and placed it back where she took it. Realizing too late she might have just gotten on the hunter’s nerve. She couldn’t help being overprotective over her medicine.

But Fareeha only smirked and raised her hands in the air in surrender. “Alright! Alright! One more thing, ma’am.” Angela looked at her, face knit in confusion. “I need to borrow the kitchen. My dead rabbits are still waiting.”

Angela sighed. She’s sighed too many times today. ‘Now she asks for my permission to use the kitchen? How polite’. “Alright, follow me.” She doubts that the hunter hasn’t taken a look around her house anyway, but she could lead her. She knew just why the hunter would snoop too- to look for any devices of torture or kidnapped townsfolk. With a whole day asleep, Fareeha would have had free reign to her house. At least now she could watch her and make sure she didn't burn down her home while using the kitchen.


End file.
